People who need to dry a moist or wet object in the kitchen, home, garage, or elsewhere, or otherwise need to remove liquid from an object, generally use a piece of cloth made of cotton, paper towel, or other moisture absorbent material. The method of operation is usually dabbing or wiping the wet surface with the piece of cloth in order to absorb and remove moisture. During this operation, the wet object is handled either by bare hand or with the same piece of cloth used for drying, while it is being dried.
While this method may be partially effective for drying, holding the object with bare hand has the disadvantage of depositing fingerprints and smear marks on the object. Attempting to hold the object with the same cloth used for drying it, is difficult in that the same piece of fabric is employed in performing two entirely different tasks of holding securely and drying. Trying to hold the object with a second piece of cloth is awkward in that it is difficult to juggle the object and the two pieces of cloth. Therefore, there is a risk of dropping the object. Furthermore, using a piece of cloth poses an additional challenge in drying. Thorough drying of every crevice and contour of an object including surface recessions, grooves, channels, cuts, openings, internal parts, and other hard to reach areas is difficult with a regular towel or paper towel. As a result, one of the following undesirable effects may occur. The object is only partially dried, smear marks and fingerprints are deposited and left on the object, or the object is dropped and damaged.
Similarly, when people want to polish an object, for example silverware, they use a simple rag. While using a rag may be somewhat effective, it is usually unsafe, because the rag offers minimal protection from the polishing agent used. These polishing agents usually contain chemicals that are harmful to the skin of the user. All of the shortcomings of a piece of cloth for drying mentioned above also apply to using a rag for polishing. In addition, a polishing agent may cause great harm to the user's hand. Further, depositing fingerprints and smear marks on an object being polished, counteracts the purpose of the polishing job. Holding the object securely while working on its surfaces with a simple rag is not easy and presents the considerable risk of dropping and damaging the object.
On the other hand, in the field of devices worn on hands as hand covering, there have been many types of glove or glove-like inventions for a variety of purposes. Some of these gloves provide protection for the hands of the user while playing certain sports. Some other gloves provide protection from heat when the user needs to handle a hot object, such as picking up a hot pot in the kitchen. Yet, other gloves provide protection from cold temperature. For example, there are protective gloves used for handling ice or dry ice, and protective gloves used in winter. Yet some other gloves have been utilized for the purpose of washing objects. Although these devices may be suitable for the specific purposes which they address, they do not solve the problems in drying and polishing operations which were explained above. None of the devices explained in this section or present in prior art solves the problem of holding securely and drying an object.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a device that can be used to perform the dual tasks of securely holding a moist or wet object, and drying it to the desired degree. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a device that can be used to perform the dual tasks of securely holding an object and polishing it. Such devices should prevent bare hand contact with the object in order to avoid smear marks.